There and back again, an heir's holiday
by Sandaris
Summary: Pansy et Blaise sont épuisés, mais ils doivent tenir. A moins qu'Hermione puisse les aider, et surtout aider Draco. Si les Gryffondors s'en mèlent, tout finira t-il par s'arranger ? leger slash HPDM
1. Anticernes et rendezvous nocturnes

**There and Back Again, an heir's holiday  
**

...

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Hop ! Voila le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Elle ne devrait pas faire plus de 6 ou 7 chapitres mais je ne sais pas encore trop à quelle fréquence je posterais.  
En tout cas, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira, même si la situation décrite n'est pas spécialement drole (mais il ne devrait rien y avoir de gore non plus).

Et les "..." marquent le changements de point de vu, c'est plus discret et lisible qu'une ligne.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Anti-cernes et rendez-vous nocturnes**

Je sortais de la bibliothèque.  
Il était l'heure de la fermeture.  
Je n'avais pas réussi à achever mon devoir d'arithmancie. Il restait encore quelques points obscurs sur lesquels je devais travailler.  
Je sortais donc de la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de livres.

...

Elle sortait de la bibliothèque, lentement, gênée par la pile de livres qu'elle portait.  
Je m'approchais discrètement.  
Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir remarquée. Ça me simplifierait la tâche. Mais soudain, des cris derrière moi :  
"Pansy ! Pansy ! Je t'ai cherchée partout !"  
Oh non ! Millicent allait tout faire rater. Hermione s'était retournée, me toisant avec froideur.  
Et l'autre se rapprochait dangereusement. Je devais agir.

...

Pansy Parkinson me bouscula, délibérément bien sur, faisant dégringoler les livres.  
"Oups, désolée."  
C'est tout ce qu'elle lâcha, avant de ricaner et partir à la rencontre de l'autre serpentarde.  
Je maudis cette peste tout en ramassant mes livres éparpillés. Si Mme Pince remarquait la moindre éraflure sur l'un d'eux, notre arrangement prendrait fin, et je n'aurais plus le droit d'emprunter autant de livres à la fois. Ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas du tout.  
Une note était tombée de l'un des ouvrages. Pas le temps de chercher duquel. Je la glissai entre les pages d_'Arithmancie : mystère et théorie _et je partis en direction du dortoir.  
Il fallait que je finisse ce devoir ce soir, sinon je savais que je dormirais mal.

...

Cela faisait une semaine que je ne dormais plus.  
Je réfléchissais. Il y avait forcement une solution, quelque chose à faire.  
En temps normal, j'étais douée pour les plans. Surtout ceux un peu compliqués, qui impliquaient de manipuler les autres.  
Mais cette fois, la manipulation n'aurait servi à rien.  
Je n'avais pas la moindre idée, et ça me rongeait.  
L'épuisement n'arrangeait rien.  
A force de boire des philtres de paix, ils n'avaient plus d'effet sur moi, et mon sort d'anti-cerne peinait de plus en plus à sauver les apparences.

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Mais la sang-de-bourbe saurait. Elle savait toujours tout. Il fallait juste réussir à la convaincre de m'aider. La curiosité était son point faible, comme la plupart des Gryffondor, peut-être que j'avais une chance en jouant bien.  
Je l'attendrais à minuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

...

_Je t'attendrais à minuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie._

Je relisais le morceau de papier pour la seizième fois.  
Pas de signature.  
Juste ces mots.  
Hors de question que j'y aille.  
D'une part, j'avais du travail et je devais me lever tôt demain.  
Et puis, d'autre part, je détestais ça : cet espèce de mystère menaçant, devoir avancer à l'aveuglette sans savoir ce qui se tramait et ce qui m'attendait. Il faudrait que je sois folle pour aller à un rendez-vous fixé par un inconnu.

Si cette personne n'avait pas signé, c'était forcement qu'elle savait que, connaissant son identité, je n'irais pas. Donc c'était quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas voir.  
Donc sûrement un serpentard.  
Pansy !  
C'était, sans aucun doute, elle qui avait laissé tomber ce papier en me bousculant.  
Mais alors, peut-être qu'il ne m'était pas destiné. Peut-être que c'était pour une fille de sa bande, ou son petit-ami du moment.  
Mais, peut-être aussi que Pansy m'avait fixé, à moi, un rendez-vous mystérieux pour me parler de mystérieuses choses, et que, malgré mes efforts pour me raisonner, je ne pouvais étouffer ma saleté de curiosité.  
J'en parlerais aux garçons, pour avoir leur avis.  
En attendant, il me restait encore deux heures et un essai d'arithmancie.

...

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure.  
Blaise n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qu'elle viendrait.  
Il voyait mes coups d'œil à la pendule.  
La lumière verte de la salle commune, qui d'habitude me calmait, ne faisait que me donner mal au cœur ce soir.

« Et si elle ne venait pas ?

— Elle viendra.

— Comment tu peux en être sur, Blaise ?

— C'est une fille intelligente, et elle doit avoir compris que c'était avec toi qu'elle avait rendez-vous... »

Je gémis en continuant à tirer sur ma mèche de cheveux.

« Mais c'est une Gryffondor avant tout. Elle viendra forcement parce qu'elle est curieuse, trop sure d'elle et qu'elle sent qu'il se passe quelque chose. Son instinct de préfète.

— Oui... j'espère. »

Il fallait une solution, on ne tiendrait plus longtemps comme ça.  
Je regardais Blaise. Il avait l'air aussi épuisé que moi.  
Il me sourit doucement et passa son bras autour de moi en un geste tendre.

« Ça va aller, Pansy. Tout va bientôt s'arranger. »

Je posais ma tête contre son épaule.Heureusement qu'il était là.

...

Ils étaient enfin là.  
Vu leur air aussi échevelé qu'épuisé, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils revenaient de leur entraînement de Quidditch.  
J'avais fini mes devoirs depuis une demi-heure, et je les attendais en lisant un livre près du feu.  
Ils s'affalèrent de chaque coté de moi, et après avoir écouté leur résumé de l'entraînement avec force gestes et explications des stratégies pour l'équipe, je leur présentai le mot et les conclusions auxquelles j'étais arrivée.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Je savais qu'en eux, l'habituelle curiosité luttait contre la prudence.

« N'y va pas, c'est trop dangereux. » finit par dire Ron.

« Va voir. Si ça tourne mal, il y a toujours moyen de fuir. » lâcha Harry en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, ils étaient soucieux à présent.

« Je te prête la cape d'invisibilité.

— On pourrait te suivre, en se mettant tous les deux dessous, sinon.

— Non Ron, le mot m'était destiné, si j'y vais, c'est seule. Mais je vous raconterais tout, dès mon retour.

— C'est quand même dangereux, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, et venant des serpentards, le pire est à craindre.

— Ta cicatrice n'a pas réagi depuis un petit moment, donc je ne dois pas risquer grand chose, et je suis capable de me défendre.

— Bien sur, mais ce qu'Harry essaie de dire, c'est que, tu vois, ça n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

— J'aurais la cape. Si, en arrivant là-bas, je vois que c'est un piège, je reviendrais directement.

— Ne fais rien de stupide. »

Je jetai un regard à Ron en haussant les sourcils.  
Comme si, parmi nous trois, j'étais celle qui agissait stupidement !  
Harry éclata de rire et je le suivais bientôt. Ron bougonna un peu, pour la forme, avant de laisser son visage s'éclairer d'un grand sourire amusé.  
Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure que je parte.  
Je m'enroulai dans la cape d'Harry et je sortis, suivie par leurs regards inquiets.  
Ils mouraient d'envie d'insister pour m'accompagner, je le sentais bien, mais je ne voulais pas les impliquer dans cette histoire s'il s'avérait que l'on m'ait tendu un piège.

Je parcourus rapidement la distance me séparant de la tour.  
Mes pas ne faisaient aucun bruit et étant un peu plus petite qu'Harry, sa cape me couvrait entièrement.  
J'arrivais donc sans encombre au point de rendez-vous.  
Pansy était déjà là, seule, à attendre.

...

J'étais là, à attendre, depuis dix bonnes minutes, assise en haut des marches.  
Plus le temps passait, plus je perdais espoir.  
Un vent froid entrait par les interstices de chaque coté de la trappe et je me gelais franchement.  
Soudain, il y eu un mouvement. L'air sembla frissonner et la sang-de-bourbe apparut devant moi.  
Le soulagement me submergea, mais je n'en montrais rien.

« Tu es venue.

— Effectivement. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Pansy ?

— Rusard n'était pas dans les parages ? Tu as pu venir jusqu'ici sans problème ? »

Je la vis froncer les sourcils. Elle croisa les bras et me toisa sans répondre, semblant s'impatienter.  
Mauvais début.

« D'accord, je vais aller droit au but. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

— Et pourquoi je te rendrais service au juste ?

— Parce que si tu ne le fais pas de ton plein gré, je trouverais un moyen pour te faire chanter ou me venger.

— Ok, je retourne me coucher. »

Je fis demi-tour et commençai à descendre les escaliers.  
Je ne savais même plus pourquoi il m'avait semblé que c'était une bonne idée de venir.  
Parler avec cette peste serait toujours une perte de temps.

« Non ! Attends ! C'est important. »

Je me retournai.  
Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, elle avait l'air sincère.  
Mais j'étais habituée à ses coups fourrés, à sa sournoiserie, son hypocrisie.  
Je la dévisageais en silence, essayant de deviner ses intentions alors qu'elle se mettait à tirailler nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Je t'en supplie, aide nous. » dit-elle doucement, en regardant ailleurs.

...

J'avais supplié la sang-de-bourbe.  
Moi, une sang pur, héritière d'une grande famille, élevée dans l'orgueil serpentard.  
C'était ma dernière carte. J'avais joué le tout pour le tout.  
J'avais piétiné ma dignité, même pas sure qu'elle s'en relèverait un jour, et j'attendais, honteuse, la réaction de Granger.  
N'importe quel serpentard m'aurait ri au nez avant de marchander, profitant au maximum de sa position de force et de son avantage sur moi. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas le moindre petit coté serpentard.  
Elle revint lentement vers moi.

« Tu as dit... quoi ?

— C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, n'en rajoutes pas. Je sais qu'on ne s'apprécie pas, et que je suis mal placée pour te demander un service. Sois sure que si j'avais le choix, je ferais autrement. Mais je suis coincée. Nous sommes coincés. Tu acceptes de nous aider alors ou non ? »

...

Je remarquais l'emploi du "nous".  
Alors comme ça, c'était un groupe entier de serpentards qui avait des problèmes.  
Et des gros, vu son ton.  
Elle m'avait même suppliée de l'aider. Elle, tellement orgueilleuse, qui ne fréquentait que ceux de sa classe sociale, et me traitait de sang-de-bourbe dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir la nausée en lâchant ça, mais elle l'avait tout de même dit.  
Ça devait être réellement important.

« Je ne peux rien promettre avant de savoir quel est votre problème.

— Je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais d'abord jure-moi que tu ne répéteras ça à personne.

— Non. Je le répéterais à Harry et Ron. »

La Serpentarde soupira.  
Elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention pendant les cours mais ses yeux étaient profondément cernés et son teint bien plus pâle que d'habitude.  
Elle surprit mon regard et releva le menton d'un air orgueilleux.

« Ne me dévisage pas comme ça. Tu pourrais au moins promettre que vous n'en parlerez à personne d'autres ?

— Parkinson, je suis préfète. Si cette histoire met en danger des élèves, je serais forcée d'avertir Dumbledore.

— En parler ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, sinon crois bien que je serais déjà allée me confier à ce vieux fou. »

Je levai un sourcil, intriguée.

« Explique moi, j'ébruiterais ça le moins possible. »

Elle soupira à nouveau.

...

Je soupirais. Elle ne m'aidait franchement pas, cette cruche.  
Est-ce qu'elle était à ce point incapable de garder un secret ?  
Mais de toute façon, je n'avais plus le choix.  
Je me relevais lentement pour redescendre jusqu'au pallier, lui faisant signe de me suivre. Là, j'ouvris une petite porte, donnant sur une salle vide. Sans doute une remise, avec quelques chaises, des armoires et un balai cassé.  
J'allumai rapidement deux torches au mur et je m'assis. Granger m'imita, ayant approché une chaise pour elle.

« Alors... D'abord, il faut que tu saches que la majorité de ce que je sais, je l'ai juste déduit de rumeurs, ou de morceaux de conversation que j'ai pu surprendre. On n'a pas voulu me raconter grand chose. Donc rien n'est totalement certain, ça n'est que des suppositions.  
Et, pour l'instant, Blaise et moi sommes les seuls au courant de ce qui se passe ici.

— Tu n'en as même pas parlé à Malfoy ? »

Je la regardais froidement, puis je me repris, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, et je devais paraître aimable si je voulais la convaincre.

« Justement, c'est à propos de Draco. Il s'est, comment dire... perdu.

— Comment ça "perdu" ? Ce château n'est quand même pas si grand qu'un préfet de sixième année s'y perde ! Et il était là, en cours, aujourd'hui. Tout comme hier, et les jours d'avant.

— Ça n'était pas lui. Enfin, si, mais...»

Je décidai de tout reprendre depuis le début.  
Je croisai son regard brun, et ça calma un peu le début de panique que j'avais senti grandir en moi. Elle n'avait pas l'air sur le point de partir, même en sachant que ça concernait Draco.

« Alors voila.  
Depuis que le père de Draco a été envoyé à Azkaban, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en colère contre eux. Il parait qu'il juge les Malfoys responsables de tous les problèmes de la fin de l'année dernière. Il n'a pas pu punir Lucius, vu qu'il était en sécurité à Azkaban, donc il s'en est pris à Draco et sa mère. Mais les Doloris n'ont pas du suffire à le calmer vu que le bruit court qu'il a trouvé quelque chose de pire pour Draco. Il lui a donné une mission très dangereuse. D'après mes parents, ça serait une mission que Draco n'a pas la moindre chance de réussir.»

Je voyais Hermione me regarder avec ses grands yeux effrayés. Et oui, chérie, la vie n'est pas rose du coté noir.  
Je poursuivis sur le même ton neutre.

« Je ne sais pas en quoi elle consiste, il refusait d'en parler. Mais l'honneur de sa famille était en jeu. Tout comme sa vie, et sûrement celle de ses parents.  
Bref, il a passé plusieurs mois à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air de chercher une solution en permanence. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil et ne dormait plus. Je l'entendais marcher la nuit. Il ne s'intéressait plus à rien, et ne prenait même plus le temps de vous insulter. Il disparaissait de longues heures. Lorsqu'il revenait, il pouvait à peine marcher tellement il était épuisé, nerveusement surtout. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouge parfois, et je le soupçonnais de pleurer en cachette.  
Lui. Draco Malfoy, en train de pleurer. C'était inimaginable, et c'est peut-être ça qui me faisait le plus peur.  
Un matin, il était en retard. Blaise et moi sommes allés le chercher dans sa chambre. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes.  
En entrant là-bas, nous l'avons d'abord cru mort. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais il ne bougeait pas.  
Puis nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il respirait toujours.  
Il était vraiment flippant avec son regard fixe perdu dans le vide. Nous avons essayé de le réveiller, de le faire réagir.  
En vain.  
Draco semblait en même temps inconscient et éveillé.  
Il avait l'air... vide.»

...

Je n'en revenais pas. Ces Serpentards étaient complètement inconscients ou quoi ?

« Mais il faut l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, avertir des médicomages !

— Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir la situation. Tu es finalement moins maligne qu'on le raconte. Si Draco est envoyé chez les fous, son nom sera souillé à jamais. Les familles de sorciers au sang-pur ne peuvent se permettre d'avoir des membres avec des... problèmes. Ce genre de faiblesse n'est pas admis, et son propre père se chargera de le faire disparaître pour protéger sa lignée et sa réputation. Question d'honneur.  
Si quiconque apprend ce qui se passe, Draco sera tué. Et ça, c'est hors de question. »

Je dévisageai la Serpentarde pendant un instant, elle releva le menton d'un air déterminé et courageux, malgré la peur que ses phrases révélaient.  
Cette histoire me faisait réellement de la peine pour Malfoy. Il n'avait rien demandé et tout ça lui tombait dessus. Effectivement, il était en danger.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ?

— Huit jours.

— Mais... C'est impossible, hier encore il était en cours avec nous, et il avait l'air normal.

— Depuis que nous l'avons trouvé dans cet état, Blaise et moi nous chargeons de... donner le change. Blaise s'occupe de le laver et de l'habiller le matin, puis nous nous relayons pour...

— Non... Ne me dis pas que vous faites ça... Vous pourriez être envoyés à Azkaban !

— Pas si personne ne l'apprend. Et puis nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Avec le sortilège de l'Imperium, au moins, Draco a l'air d'agir normalement. »

La situation s'avérait donc aussi dangereuse pour Malfoy que pour Parkinson et Zabini. Alors comme ça, elle était capable de faire de telles choses pour les autres. Peut-être que Pansy Parkinson avait un cœur, finalement.  
Mais, en l'occurrence, ça n'était pas ça qui allait les sortir du pétrin.  
Je soupirais.  
Surtout que maintenant, j'y étais avec eux.

* * *

A suivre...

J'espere que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.

N'hesitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce qui ne va pas, afin que je puisse progresser. :)


	2. Ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort

**There and Back Again, an heir's holiday**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Fiou, plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces jours-ci, mais j'ai quand même réussit à sortir ce second chapitre, et la suite est bien avancée.  
Merci à Andeor, mon beta pour ses corrections aussi rapides qu'efficaces. :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort**

...

**... POV Hermione ...**

Ce matin, nous commencions directement par deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Une véritable épreuve pour la plupart des gens, vu que le cours est donné par Rogue cette année, mais moi j'étais plutôt détendue. Mon devoir à rendre était fini depuis plusieurs jours et, sans fausse modestie, je ne voyais pas ce que Rogue aurait pu lui reprocher.  
Mais, ça n'était pas pour ça que je me pressais d'aller en cours.  
La vraie raison était Draco. Je ne l'avais vu que de loin ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, et je voulais m'assurer par moi-même de son état.

Les révélations de Pansy m'avaient choquées et j'étais retournée à mon dortoir sans pouvoir lui apporter de solutions. Je lui avais quand même promis de l'aider et de chercher un moyen de s'en sortir. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser se débrouiller seuls, ça allait forcement mal finir.

Pas que je pense qu'avec moi, ils allaient mieux s'en tirer, hein, mais bon, à plusieurs on avait plus de chances de trouver une solution.

Sitôt arrivée dans la salle commune, Ron et Harry se jetèrent sur moi. Apparemment, ils m'avaient attendue sans bouger d'ici, et ils s'étaient fait du souci.  
Je les rassurai d'un sourire.

« Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas.

— On s'est inquiétés pour toi ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu es partie ?

— Ron, je te dis que ça va. Il ne m'est rien arrivé. Pansy et moi avons juste discuté... »

Les deux garçons se rassirent et je les imitai. Après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil que la salle commune était déserte, je me penchai vers eux et leur racontai tout ce que la Serpentarde m'avait dit.

Lorsque j'eus enfin fini, ils avaient l'air aussi abasourdi que je l'avais été. Il leur fallu quelques minutes pour assimiler la nouvelle.

« Franchement, j'ai toujours détesté ce sale con de Malfoy, mais ça craint ce qui lui arrive. Son père est vraiment une pourriture.

— Un jour, Voldemort paiera pour tout ce qu'il a fait...

— En attendant, Pansy a l'air de compter sur moi pour le sauver, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire. Dans le monde moldu, ce genre de maladie peut prendre des années à guérir, lorsque ça guérit, et le malade doit prendre des médicaments chaque jour s'il ne veut pas rechuter ou aggraver ses problèmes. Mais, chez les sorciers, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ça se traite, et vu qu'ils ne veulent mettre personne au courant, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire... »

Le silence retomba entre nous. Nous réfléchissions tous les trois, mais rien ne venait.  
D'habitude il y avait toujours un ennemi à combattre, ou des énigmes à résoudre, pour sauver les gens. Mais là, l'ennemi, l'énigme et l'innocent à sauver ne faisaient qu'un, et aucun de nous n'avait d'idées pour ramener Draco à la vie...

Je finis par monter me coucher, et les garçons me suivirent.

Et donc, après une nuit trop courte, je me dirigeais rapidement vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bien décidée à trouver un moyen d'aider les Serpentards.

D'un autre coté, pourquoi aider des gens qui se sont toujours mal conduit envers nous ?  
Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ils ont besoin d'aide et je ne vais pas les laisser tomber. Même si nous avons eu des différends, et même si je ne les apprécie pas franchement, ils sont comme nous : juste des adolescents, qui n'ont rien demandé, embarqués de force dans cette guerre.  
Alors la moindre des choses, c'est de nous serrer les coudes. Et il ne sera pas dit que Hermione Granger a refusé d'aider des gens qui la suppliaient de le faire !  
Hehe, cette garce de Pansy m'a quand même suppliée ! C'est mesquin mais, une fois que tout ça sera réglé, je compte bien lui rappeler sa phrase à chaque fois que je croiserai son regard méprisant.

J'arrivais dans la salle avec quelques minutes d'avance, mais à mon grand regret, il n'y avait presque personne, et aucun Serpentard.

Ron et Harry vinrent me rejoindre et enfin, Draco, Blaise et Pansy entrèrent, suivis par Crabbe et Goyle.

Draco était toujours le même, sa démarche n'avait pas changée, sa coiffure et ses vêtements étaient toujours aussi soignés. Blaise faisait du bon boulot et il devait vraiment parfaitement connaître son ami pour arriver à s'en sortir aussi bien.

**... POV Harry ...**

Draco, Pansy et Blaise entrèrent.

Effectivement, Draco n'était plus le même.

Enfin, son apparence n'avait pas changée.  
Il avait toujours le même nez pointu, les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même façon de porter l'uniforme, comme si c'était des vêtements luxueux qui le mettaient totalement en valeur. Il levait fièrement le menton en marchant, comme il l'avait toujours fait, donnant l'impression que le monde lui appartenait et qu'il était supérieur à chacun d'entre nous.

Cette attitude m'énervait au plus haut point, et il le savait.

Justement, d'habitude, c'était toujours à ce moment là qu'il se tournait vers nous et me faisait un léger sourire moqueur, avant de continuer son chemin et d'aller s'asseoir.  
Mais là, rien, il passa sans un regard, comme si nous n'existions pas.  
Je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise, j'avais comme une impression de gâchis.

Rogue arriva à ce moment, coupant mes réflexions, et le cours commença.

Tout se passait bien, tout le monde prenait des notes en silence lorsque d'un coup, la voix sèche de Rogue s'éleva.

- Zabini !

Tous les élèves levèrent la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.  
Rogue se tenait juste derrière le Serpentard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air glacial.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous ne jugez pas nécessaire de prendre des notes ? Peut-être que ce cours ne vous intéresse pas ?

- Je suis navré, Monsieur. Je suis tombé ce matin, je me suis tordu le poignet et je n'arrive pas à écrire. Mais dès que ça ira mieux, je récupérerais l'intégralité du cours, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr.

Rogue le fixait d'un air pincé mais Blaise ne le regardait pas, gardant les yeux sur sa plume. Il finit par reprendre sèchement.

- Eh bien, allez à l'infirmerie si vous n'êtes pas capable de travailler. Parkinson, accompagnez le.

Je vis Blaise et elle échanger un regard paniqué avant de reprendre aussitôt un visage neutre.

- Mais Monsieur, il faut que Pansy continue à prendre des notes pour que je puisse les recopier plus tard.

- Je vois. Je suppose que Malfoy n'écrit pas assez bien pour vous.

Rogue se pencha sur la feuille de Draco, qui était resté complètement indifférent jusqu'à là.  
Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione pâlissait. Enfin, ce fut surtout sa main qui me broyait les phalanges qui attira mon attention. Elle se mit à me parler à l'oreille.

- Blaise contrôle Draco, ce qui explique pourquoi il ne pouvait pas écrire en même temps. Mais si Rogue envoie Blaise et Pansy ensemble à l'infirmerie...

Je surpris l'éclair de détermination dans ses yeux et je l'entendis déclarer d'une voix sonore, en même temps que sa main se levait.

- Monsieur, ce cours est un des plus importants de cette année, peut-être que Zabini peut aller seul à l'infirmerie. Il a mal au poignet, ça ne l'empêche pas de marcher.

Rogue se tourna d'un coup vers elle, l'air furieux.

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis sur le règlement de l'école, Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, mais puisque vous êtes si maligne, je pense que vous êtes la personne parfaite pour accompagner votre camarade.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Hermione, elle semblait au bord des larmes, et elle bégaya.

- Mais, Monsieur, ce cours est important, je...

Devant le sourire menaçant de Rogue, elle se tut et se leva lentement, comme à regret. Durant l'instant ou elle lui tourna le dos, elle nous décocha un sourire victorieux.  
Un jour, il faudrait vraiment que je lui demande de m'apprendre à manipuler les profs...

A l'avant de la salle, je vis Pansy agiter discrètement sa baguette sous son bureau et Malfoy ricana. Blaise se leva et sortit de la salle à la suite d'Hermione, le sourire un peu moins crispé que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Après leur départ, Rogue sembla attendre quelque chose, regardant Malfoy, durant quelques secondes. Mais il finit par reprendre son cours, et la suite se déroula sans incident, Pansy semblant arriver à écrire tout en faisant la même chose pour Draco.

Hermione et Zabini revinrent une demi-heure avant la fin du cours, et Rogue fit comme s'il ne les voyait pas.

Pourtant, quand la cloche sonna, et alors que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires, il déclara d'une voix sèche.

- Et je rappelle à ceux qui auraient eu la bêtise de ne pas l'avoir encore fait, que durant le cours de demain, je ramasserais votre devoir du trimestre. Je n'accepterais aucun retard. Parkinson, Zabini, restez là, j'aimerais vous voir un moment.

Je relevais la tête et je vis que Ron et Hermione avaient fait la même chose. Pansy, Draco et Blaise s'étaient figés. Le blond lâcha de sa voix traînante.

- Seulement eux deux ?

Rogue le mesura du regard avant d'acquiescer. Pansy s'interposa, demandant d'un voix onctueuse.

- Mais, professeur, nous avons un cours avec le garde chasse maintenant, et, sauf votre respect, vous savez comment sont les gens comme lui, si nous arrivons en retard, il risque de devenir violent.

Le directeur des Serpentards se radoucit et sourit à l'élève.

- Je vois. Évidemment, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre un... collègue. Et bien alors, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau ce soir, après la fin de vos cours.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Rogue remarqua notre trio, toujours en train de faire semblant de ranger nos affaires.

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez encore ici vous ? Dépêchez vous un peu.

Nous sortîmes de la salle sans demander notre reste, juste derrière les trois Serpentards.  
Hermione accéléra le pas pour les rattraper mais Pansy se retourna vers nous et lui dit :

- Granger, c'est sympa de nous avoir aidé, mais évitez de traîner autour de nous. Nous préférerions ne pas attirer l'attention en faisant des trucs anormaux. Comme marcher avec des Gryffondors.

- Je voulais juste savoir comment vous allez faire pour ce soir, avec Rogue.

- On trouvera une solution.

Et ils s'éloignèrent, l'air fier, nous laissant peu convaincus.

- Mais pour qui ils se prennent ? Ils viennent demander de l'aide et après ils nous jettent. Ils ont pas intérêt à revenir nous voir. Et puis, de toute façon, on a un match de quidditch qui approche, nous. Il faut qu'on se concentre.

Je souris à Ron, il avait raison. Et Hermione sembla garder pour elle ses remarques.  
J'arrêtai de penser à Malfoy et la journée reprit son cours normal.

Enfin, normal, façon de parler. Les heures semblaient ne plus vouloir passer. Et les deux dernières, avec McGonagall, furent peut-être les pires de la journée. Ma main était en feu à force de prendre des notes et pourtant je ne comprenais pas le moindre mot de ce qu'elle racontait.  
Quand ce fut enfin fini, Hermione, qui semblait ravie, nous expliqua que toute la partie législative des métamorphoses était simplement passionnante.  
Alors le cours parlait donc de ça ?

Devant notre manque de réaction, elle rejoignit Ginny en grommelant quelque chose, nous laissant retourner seuls à la salle commune.

Ron et moi nous dirigions donc vers la tour, mais en arrivant devant la porte, trois silhouettes semblaient nous y attendre. Et plus je m'approchais, mieux je les distinguais et plus je ralentissais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

- 15 minutes pour faire le trajet de la salle de métamorphose à ici. Vous avancez en rampant ou quoi ?

- Ferme la, Zabini, sinon c'est toi qui va finir en rampant.

- Je relèverais volontiers le défi, Weasley, mais là, on est pressés. Vous pouvez dire à Granger qu'on doit lui parler ?

- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir... non.

Je souriais en les voyant commencer à s'énerver. Seul Malfoy restait impassible.  
Mon sourire s'effaça un peu. Sans lui, les Serpentards étaient nettement moins amusants.

- Elle n'est pas là.

- Ça on le voit bien, Potter. Mais on aimerait que vous lui disiez de sortir.

Je haussais les sourcils. Pansy était idiote ou son humour juste très mauvais ?

- Elle n'est pas à l'intérieur. Elle et Ginny sont sorties se promener dans le parc.

Blaise et Pansy se jetèrent un regard contrarié. Et soudainement, elle se mit à sangloter. Je croisais le regard de Ron, aussi abasourdi et gêné que moi.

- Euh, ça va ?

- Non, elle ne va pas. On a un énorme problème et la vie de notre meilleur ami est en jeu. Et cette fois, on dirait qu'on ne s'en sortira pas.

Ron n'avait pas l'air de comprendre non plus alors que les pleurs de Pansy redoublaient d'intensité.

- Explique toi, Zabini, de quoi tu parles ?

- C'est simple, Potter. Rogue nous a demandé de venir à son bureau après la fin de nos cours cette après-midi. Juste Pansy et moi. Mais on ne peut pas laisser Draco seul. Si quelqu'un le découvre, tout est perdu. Notre seul espoir était qu'elle accepte de veiller sur lui un petit moment. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, nous n'aurons pas le temps de faire comprendre toute cette histoire à quelqu'un d'autre et nous allons être obligés d'emmener Draco avec nous. Mais Rogue n'hésitera pas à livrer Draco à son père ou pire, à Voldemort.

- Rogue ne ferait pas ça ! Il adore Malfoy.

- Enfin Harry, regarde les choses en face, tu penses vraiment que Rogue est du genre à avoir pitié ?

- Alors, Ron et moi, nous allons nous occuper de Malfoy.

- QUOI ? Harry t'es cinglé, on peut pas le garder ici. Les Gryffondors vont le remarquer immédiatement.

- Pas avec la cape...

Ron me regardait avec des yeux ronds, alors que ceux des Serpentards étaient pleins d'espoirs et de soulagement. Enfin au moins pour deux d'entre eux.

Je leur dis d'attendre un instant et je me précipitais dans le dortoir, j'attrapai ma cape d'invisibilité au fond de ma malle.

Sitôt de retour dans le couloir, Blaise poussa Draco vers moi et Pansy et lui commencèrent immédiatement à s'éloigner, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'on revienne sur notre décision.  
Avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir, Blaise se tourna une dernière fois vers nous.

- On sera vite de retour, faites en sorte que personne ne le voit.

Ron grogna.

- Pourquoi t'as proposé ça ? C'est Malfoy ! On s'en fiche de ce qui lui arrive.

- C'est un connard, mais on ne peut pas le laisser se faire tuer, tu les as entendus...

- Si tu le dis...

A vrai dire, je n'étais plus aussi sur de moi. J'avais comme l'étrange impression de m'être fait avoir en beauté.

- Harry, tu as vu des larmes sur les joues de Pansy toi ?

- ... et merde, saleté de Serpentards. Mais je suppose que maintenant c'est trop tard, on ne peut pas le laisser là.

Je désignais le blond d'un signe de tête.  
Il ne bougeait pas, restant sagement dans la position ou les deux autres l'avaient laissé, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'air complètement absent.

Ron et moi nous approchâmes de lui.  
C'était vraiment bizarre. Nous savions que c'était Malfoy, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, et pourtant, il ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'y avait rien du Serpentard en lui. Plus de sourire méprisant, plus de moue méprisante, plus de soulèvement de sourcil méprisant, même son regard n'avait plus rien de méprisant.  
Étrangement, cela m'énerva de le voir face à moi et de ne pas réussir à croiser son regard.

- Harry, tu trouves pas qu'il est complètement flippant comme ça ?

- Oui...

- Je pensais que ça serait marrant de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut de Malfoy, mais en fait j'ai eu tord. Il me flanque la frousse, on dirait qu'il est mort.

Ron agita sa main devant les yeux de Draco sans que celui-ci ne réagisse, évidemment.

Mon meilleur ami avait raison, je me sentais moi aussi très mal à l'aise face à Draco. Sans ajouter un mot, je le couvris de la cape d'invisibilité, et je lui pris la main pour le mener à l'intérieur de la grande salle Gryffondor. Au moins, sa peau n'était pas froide, c'était déjà ça.

Je traversais la salle en tête, gardant Malfoy presque collé à moi pour pouvoir le tirer sans que personne ne remarque rien. Quand à Ron, il marchait derrière le Serpentard, le poussant discrètement en avant.

Je m'attendais à ce que ce dernier résiste un peu, ou n'arrive pas à marcher, mais non, il avançait sans problème, même lorsqu'il lui fallu gravir les escaliers menant au dortoir.  
Ron et moi nous étions mis d'accord : là-haut, Malfoy avait beaucoup moins de risques d'être découvert.

Une fois à l'abri, je pus reprendre ma cape et la ranger. Ron était resté à l'entrée de la pièce, l'air gêné. Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif.

- C'est trop bizarre comme situation. Je pensais ne jamais dire ça, mais son horrible voix me manque...

- Oui, à moi aussi. Il ne ressemble plus au Malfoy qu'on connaît.

Le blond, imperturbable, continuait de regarder dans le vide sans montrer la moindre étincelle de compréhension. Ron reprit la parole. Il s'était approché de nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Neville, Dean ou Seamus entrent ?

- Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on cache Draco, pour éviter des problèmes supplémentaires.

Je regardais autour de moi, essayant de trouver toutes les cachettes potentielles. On ne pouvait décemment pas le mettre dans un placard, une malle ou sous un lit, c'était un être humain même s'il avait plus l'air d'un zombie.

- Je sais ! On a qu'à le réduire ! On le fait devenir tout petit et on lui installe une chambre dans un tiroir, genre avec un lit en coton et tout... Ça sera pas si différent de s'occuper de Croutard.

Je regardais Ron d'un air horrifié.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Ça n'est pas un rat, il est comme toi et moi, même s'il n'est actuellement pas au mieux de sa forme.

Je tournais Draco vers Ron et je me plaçai à coté de lui. Le roux ne résista pas longtemps à nos regards accusateurs (enfin l'un des deux regards était plus vide qu'accusateur, mais le résultat fut le même), et il leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

- Ok ok, de toute façon je ne maîtrise pas les sorts de réduction. Dit Ron, avant d'ajouter à mi-voix. Et puis Croutard non plus n'était pas un rat...

- Je crois que le seul endroit où le cacher, sera nos lits. Si on en tire les rideaux, les autres ne remarqueront pas qu'il est là.

Ron eut soudain un air gêné. Il recula d'un pas.

- Oui, bonne idée. Euh, je... vais surveiller que personne ne monte, pendant que tu ... l'installes.

- Eh non attend ! On a pas décidé qui le gardera dans son lit ! Ron ! Ron ?

Ce lâcheur venait de me lâcher. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec une espèce de statue Malfoy. Je grognais même si personne n'était là pour m'entendre.

- Bon, ben, je crois que tu vas devoir t'installer sur mon lit... Ça ne te fait pas bizarre de te dire que tu es sur le lit de ton ennemi de toujours ? ... Tu t'en fous complètement, hein ?

Je soupirais.  
Le vrai Malfoy me manquait un peu mais si je ne l'aurais admis pour rien au monde.  
Je l'assis pour lui enlever ses chaussures avant de le coucher, tout habillé, sur mes couvertures. Je fermais les rideaux tout autour du lit et je m'apprêtais à redescendre dans la grande salle finir mes devoirs à rendre demain, quand du bruit me fit m'arrêter.

Qu'est-ce que... ?

Je revins sur mes pas, pris d'un affreux doute.  
Ça n'était quand même pas Malfoy qui faisait ce bruit, à mi-chemin entre des sanglots et des gémissements ?

J'ouvris le rideau.

Et merde ! Malfoy avait l'air extrêmement mal. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, il était agité de sanglots et son visage brillait de larmes.

- Malfoy ! Arrête ça, s'il te plaît. Calme toi, ils risquent de t'entendre. Malf... Draco, chut, sois gentil.

La panique me gagnait peu à peu. Si quelqu'un l'entendait et venait voir...  
Je m'assis au bord du lit et je commençai à lui caresser les cheveux doucement, en essayant de le calmer un peu. Je continuais à murmurer, en surveillant la porte.

- Draco, du calme. Tu es en sécurité ici. Chut...

Il semblait toujours aussi inconscient de ma présence, mais ses sanglots avaient diminués d'intensité. Ses poings se desserrent lentement.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui prenait, mais ça avait l'air vraiment sérieux.  
Jusque là, j'avoue que je croyais un peu à une blague des Serpentards à notre égard. Je les imaginais sans problème monter ce plan du début à la fin, uniquement dans le but de nous tourner en ridicule Hermione, Ron et moi, à cause de notre manie de jouer les héros et vouloir aider les autres.

Mais là, en voyant Draco dans cet état, la réalité m'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il ne jouait pas la comédie. Tout ça, c'était réel.  
Je me sentais vraiment désolé pour lui. Il s'était toujours comporté comme un connard, mais il ne méritait pas un truc comme ça.

Je refermai le rideau avant de m'éloigner à nouveau. Mais je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'il recommença à sangloter.

Je jurais entre mes dents. J'avais du boulot moi, il fallait que je descende faire le devoir pour Rogue.

Je retournais quand même près du lit. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état.  
Je m'assis de nouveau à coté de lui.

- S'il te plaît Draco, ne me fais pas ça. Je dois aller travailler sinon Rogue va me crever les yeux, et tu sais qu'il en est capable. Allez, calme toi. Endors toi. Ne te fais plus de souci, je suis là, je veillerai sur toi.

Je l'observais. Je n'avais jamais pu le voir d'aussi près ou aussi longtemps. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage, cachant en partie ses yeux. Sa peau était aussi pâle que d'habitude, même si, sur ses joues, l'humidité la rougissait un peu. Je lui écartais quelques mèches du visage, avant d'essuyer ses larmes. Il avait toujours les yeux grand ouverts, regardant quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir.

Je me relevais doucement mais il sentit mon mouvement et se recroquevilla à nouveau.

Je compris que je n'avais pas le choix, je devrais rester là, en priant pour que Rogue m'achève vite demain quand j'annoncerais que je n'ai pas fait son devoir.

Je fis tomber mes chaussures avant de m'allonger tout habillé, à coté de Draco et de tirer le rideau sur nous deux. Désormais, nous nous trouvions dans une semi-pénombre rouge.  
Je le sentis s'approcher un peu de moi et soupirai.

- Dans quelle galère tu m'as mis, Draco, hein ? Tu as de la chance que je sois quelqu'un de gentil. Peut-être même trop gentil...

Seul le très léger bruit de sa respiration me répondit.  
Enfin, avec un peu de chance, Pansy et Blaise reviendraient vite. Rogue n'allait sûrement pas leur parler plus de dix minutes.

* * *

A suivre...

Des avis sur Draco, Harry et Pansy ?  
Des questions ?  
Des remarques ?  
N'hesitez pas à laisser une review.

A bientot pour la suite ! :)


	3. Quand la confiance règne moins

**There and Back Again, an heir's holiday**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Bonjour. :)  
Merci à tous pour les reviews et les encouragements, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !  
Merci aussi à Andeor, mon beta-lecteur.

Exams passés, j'ai à nouveau un peu de temps libre en dehors des heures de boulot, donc, sans plus attendre, voila le troisième chapitre de There And Back Again (un peu court, certes).  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)

* * *

...

**Chapitre 3**

**Quand la confiance règne moins.  
**

...

**Blaise**

Rogue avait beau être le directeur de notre maison, contrairement à ce que les autres semblaient penser, il ne nous chouchoutait pas le moins du monde. Enfin, de toute façon, nous ne l'aurions sûrement pas accepté si ça avait été le cas. Orgueil serpentard.  
Et donc, Pansy et moi ne faisions pas trop les fiers en nous dirigeant vers le bureau du maître des potions. J'ignorais ce qu'il voulait nous dire mais je me doutais que ça n'allait pas franchement nous plaire.  
Et puis, pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu que Draco vienne ?

Remarque, tant mieux, maintenir l'illusion d'un vrai Draco aurait été vraiment difficile, face à son parrain.

J'essayais d'imaginer ce que pouvait subir Draco en ce moment. Peut-être que nous n'aurions pas du le laisser au balafré et à la belette, qui sait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir lui faire...

Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix, vu que la Granger n'était pas là.  
Bien sûr, nous aurions pu le laisser dans le dortoir, mais si quelqu'un y entrait et le découvrait, tout s'écroulerait et nos efforts seraient réduits à néant.

- Crabbe et Goyle auraient pu le garder.

Pansy avait rompu le silence. Il semblerait que nos pensées aient suivi le même chemin. Elle avait l'air de regretter d'avoir confié Draco aux Gryffondors.

- Tu sais bien que non. Ils sont incapables d'être discrets ou de garder un secret, alors en plus, utiliser l'Imperium, tu imagines ? Non, nous avons fait la seule chose possible. Et puis, il sera en sécurité, les Gryffondors se couperaient une main plutôt que de trahir un secret ou revenir sur leur parole.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Elle soupira. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça. Quand nous étions en public, elle gardait constamment son masque de froideur, de fierté et de cynisme. Presque identique à celui de Draco. Un peu le même que celui de tous les Serpentards en fait.

Nous cachions tous nos sentiments en permanence, pour nous montrer forts.  
Les trois autres maisons nous détestaient et nous ne pouvions nous permettre de laisser paraître de la faiblesse.

Mais ces jours-ci, quand nous nous retrouvions seuls tous les deux, Pansy en profitait pour souffler un peu, et dévoilait son vrai visage. Celui d'une fille dépassée par les évènements, et épuisée.

Je la serrai un peu contre moi.  
Elle n'était pas seule.  
Nous étions deux là-dedans, et ensemble, tout irait bien.

Elle sembla le comprendre et releva le visage pour me faire un mince sourire stressé.  
Je la lâchai, nous étions arrivés devant la porte de Rogue.

Elle était ouverte et nous entrâmes lentement.  
Une voix sèche nous ordonna de la refermer derrière nous, et la haute silhouette sombre de Rogue nous dépassa pour venir s'asseoir à son bureau.  
Nous prîmes place face à lui et un silence pesant s'installa.  
Il nous dévisageait froidement.  
Il finit par prendre la parole.

- Mademoiselle Parkinson, Monsieur Zabini, je suppose que vous savez de quoi je veux vous parler.

- Non, Monsieur, affirma Pansy.

Sa voix était ferme et elle arborait à nouveau son habituel air dur. J'étais fier d'elle, je savais à quel point c'était difficile de garder un visage impassible avec la fatigue qui nous écrasait.  
Quand à moi, mon léger sourire moqueur était ma marque de fabrique et je l'affichais sans plus m'en rendre compte.

- Bien, alors je vais devoir clarifier les choses. Qu'arrive t-il à Draco ?

- Draco ? Il est comme d'habitude, non ?

- Arrêtez ce petit jeu. Vous croyez que je suis aveugle ? Il ne répond plus à mes questions durant les cours, ou donne des réponses fausses. Draco est mon filleul, comme vous devez le savoir, et je sais pertinemment quand il y a un problème. Et là, il y a un problème. J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous savez tous les deux.

- Nous ne sommes au courant de rien, Draco est parfaitement normal lorsqu'il est avec nous, et nous n'avons rien remarqué.

- Je vois...

Rogue avait prit un air pincé et il plissa les yeux, légèrement menaçant.

- Alors je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Sachez juste que je suis l'un des meilleurs en legilimencie, et que je sais que vous mentez. Je trouverai ce qui se passe, et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous renvoyer si jamais vous le méritez, que vous soyez des Serpentards ou non.

Pansy et moi sortîmes sans ajouter un mot.

Une fois la porte refermée, je sentis qu'elle glissait sa main dans la mienne.  
La Serpentarde était glacée à l'intérieur, désemparée. Je le savais car je ressentais la même chose.  
Nos regards se croisèrent. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour savoir que nous pensions la même chose.  
La situation nous échappait. Ça empirait.

Si Draco ne se réveillait pas très vite, nous découvririons le printemps à Azkaban. Ou la colère de Voldemort pour avoir caché l'état de Draco.  
A vrai dire, je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire. Et je ne tenais pas à savoir.

En remontant des cachots, j'aperçus Hermione dehors, par une fenêtre. Je la désignais du menton à Pansy et elle hocha la tête.  
Il était temps de voir avec Miss Géniale si sa réputation était fondée.

...

**Hermione**

Le printemps arrivait doucement sur Poudlard, et je trouvais extrêmement agréable de passer un moment dans le parc, après une longue journée de cours.

Ginny avait accepté de venir avec moi, et sa compagnie gaie et légèrement futile me changeait agréablement les idées. Elle me racontait en détail ses sorties avec Dean, tout en le comparant à Harry.  
Personnellement, je ne voyais pas en quoi ses yeux d'un vert profond pouvaient illuminer n'importe quel instant et pourquoi ses mains bronzées montraient qu'il était profondément bon et doux avec ses petites amies. Je me fichais un peu de ce genre de choses.  
Mais quand Ginny parlait de tout ça, ça n'était plus ridicule comme avec Lavande et Parvati, mais ça devenait rafraîchissant et drôle.

Et donc nous étions en train de rire toutes les deux quand j'aperçus Pansy et Blaise qui s'approchaient.

Leurs visages sombres et fermés me ramenèrent immédiatement à la réalité. Ils me regardaient avec insistance, restant suffisamment à l'écart pour que Ginny ne se doute de rien. Je ne pouvais continuer à faire semblant de les ignorer et je demandais à Ginny si je ne la retardais pas dans son travail à faire. Elle m'assura que non, avant de se mettre à rougir et murmurer qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre, qu'elle avait oublié quelques parchemins à rendre.

Je la regardai partir d'un air amusé. Elle était bien la sœur de son frère...

Les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers le pied du château et je les suivis. Je connaissais cet endroit, j'y passais en faisant mes rondes de préfète, la rumeur disant qu'il s'y passait parfois des choses peu recommandables. En effet, là où nous nous trouvions, aucune personne à l'intérieur du château ne pouvait nous voir, et quelques arbres nous cachaient à la vue des rares promeneurs de ce début de soirée.  
Je décidai de garder ma main sur ma baguette, au cas où...

- Granger, on voulait te parler.

- Tiens donc, pourtant ce matin vous nous avez aimablement jetés, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Ils se regardèrent, l'air gêné et coupable. Je savais pertinemment qu'ils jouaient la comédie et le leur dit. Blaise me sourit.

- Écoute, tu nous connais depuis le temps. On est des Serpentards, et il est possible que parfois, notre fierté mal placée nous pousse à dire des choses maladroites, ou qu'on ne pense pas forcement.

Je n'étais pas convaincue, mais acceptai néanmoins ces pseudo-excuses.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Pansy me raconta l'entretien avec Rogue.  
La situation s'aggravait, donc. Je réfléchis un instant avant de déclarer.

- Je ne vois pas comment faire pour que Rogue n'ai plus aucun doute, mais on peut au moins se débrouiller pour que Draco réponde correctement en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...

...

**Ron**

J'avais attendu Harry un moment, mais il n'était pas redescendu.

Je m'étais donc mis à mon devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, seul.  
J'aimais bien cette matière, avant. Mais maintenant que c'était Rogue qui l'enseignait, il se débrouillait pour rendre son sujet aussi ennuyeux et incompréhensible que les potions.  
Mon devoir n'avançait pas et je regardais la nuit tomber dans le parc.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione marcha dans ma direction. Elle me demanda en chuchotant où se trouvait Draco.  
Je me levai et la précédai jusqu'à l'intérieur du dortoir.

Tout était calme, et baigné dans une douce pénombre. Elle me jeta un regard interrogatif et je haussai les épaules.  
Où était Harry ?  
Pouvait-il être sorti sans que je ne le remarque ?  
Les rideaux de son lit étaient tirés et je m'approchai pour les ouvrir, Hermione sur mes talons.

Je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Je restai pétrifié par la surprise. Hermione me poussa gentiment sur le coté et je me tournais vers elle. Elle n'avait même pas l'air étonné !

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Harry. Il était endormi, sur le flanc, son bras reposant sur le torse de Malfoy. Le Serpentard, lui, était couché sur le dos, le visage impassible et les yeux ouverts. Avait-il seulement remarqué notre présence ?  
Mais pourquoi Harry dormait-il avec ce fou ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça de son plein gré, alors que s'était-il passé ici ?  
Hermione s'était penchée sur Harry et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

- Harry, réveille toi.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sembla mettre quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et enleva immédiatement son bras de l'autre. Il se tourna vers nous, l'air horrifié.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

Hermione répondit d'un air amusé.

- Mais on ne croit rien du tout. Hein Ron ? Tout est parfaitement normal.

Harry se renfrogna.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, regardez.

Il se leva et s'éloigna de son lit, sur lequel Draco n'avait pas bougé, évidemment.  
Et là, soudainement, Draco bougea ! Il se tourna sur le coté, ramenant ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Il commença à se balancer lentement, sa respiration devenant irrégulière.

- Par Merlin, il pleure ?

Ah ! Hermione avait enfin l'air étonné ! Cette fille était finalement normale, ça me rassurait.

Par contre, Malfoy, lui, s'éloignait de plus en plus de la norme.  
Effectivement, il pleurait en gémissant à voix très basse.

Harry revint vers son lit et s'assit à coté de Draco. Il lui parla à l'oreille et celui-ci reprit immédiatement son calme.  
Harry releva la tête vers nous et nous jeta un regard éloquent.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, je n'allais pas le laisser comme ça. Et, bien que j'ignore pourquoi, ma présence a l'air de le calmer...

C'était vraiment bizarre, et je me réjouis de ne pas être à la place d'Harry. Le pauvre, obligé de rester avec Malfoy...  
Je jetai un regard vers Hermione, elle n'avait rien dit et semblait réfléchir, les yeux posés sur Draco.

- Harry, éloigne toi de lui, s'il te plaît, je voudrais essayer quelque chose.

Il obéit et Draco réagit immédiatement. Hermione s'assit alors à coté du blond et se mit à le rassurer gentiment, mais son état ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Elle tendit alors la main vers lui et la posa sur son épaule. Malfoy tressaillit sous le contact et eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait l'air de très mal supporter qu'on le touche et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Malgré son état et son regard dans le vide, on pouvait sentir sa panique.  
Je reculai d'un pas. Maudit soit ce coté gryffondor qui nous poussait à nous encombrer de cinglés du genre de Malfoy.  
Harry attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'éloigna un peu brutalement.

- Arrêtes ça !! Tu vois bien que ça empire ! Arrête de lui faire du mal !

La brune le regarda, abasourdie, s'asseoir à la place qu'elle occupait une minute plus tôt, et caresser les cheveux de Malfoy en se penchant sur lui.

- Harry, tu te rends compte de l'étrangeté de la situation ? On dirait que tu es le seul à pouvoir rassurer Draco. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais c'est peut-être une bonne piste pour le sauver.

Harry releva le visage vers elle, il avait l'air surpris.  
Je m'avançais vers eux.

- Je voudrais pas déranger, mais on devrait descendre manger si on ne veut pas que les autres viennent nous chercher.

- Oui, tu as raison. Surtout que Blaise et Pansy doivent commencer à en avoir marre de nous attendre sous les regards soupçonneux de la Grosse Dame.

Harry hocha la tête et se releva, obligeant Draco à faire de même, pendant que j'attrapais sa cape d'invisibilité. Alors qu'il en recouvrait Draco, Harry lâcha.

- S'il vous plaît, pas un mot, à qui que ce soit, sur la réaction de Dra... Malfoy. On n'est encore sûrs de rien et je ne tiens pas à ce que les Serpentards soient au courant pour l'instant.

Nous sortîmes tous les quatre et Pansy perdit un instant son air dur en voyant Draco réapparaître devant elle. Elle croisa mon regard et eut un reniflement de mépris pendant que je me marrais discrètement.  
Ils le remirent sous Imperium et nous descendîmes manger, en prenant des chemins différents pour ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir été ensembles tous les six.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Harry écrivait sans relâche, essayant tant bien que mal de remplir les quatre rouleaux de parchemins à rendre pour demain. Hermione, de retour de la bibliothèque, lui jetait des regards désolés tout en relisant mon propre devoir.

Vers onze heures, elle annonça qu'elle montait se coucher. Et, exactement au même instant, quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner contre la porte de la salle commune, le vacarme soudain nous faisant sursauter.  
J'allai ouvrir et expliquer à cette personne ce que je pensais des gens dans son genre, qui se moquait de réveiller toute la tour.  
Mais avant que je n'ai pu dire un mot, Zabini était entré dans la pièce et m'avait attrapé par l'avant de mon pull, me plaquant brutalement contre le mur. Il cracha, d'une voix vibrante de colère :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez osé faire à Draco ? Réponds, Weasley, avant que je te refasse le portrait !

...

A suivre...

* * *

Voila voila. :)  
J'espere que ça vous a plu.

Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qu'ils ont fait à Draco, si Blaise va tabasser Ron, si Hermione et Blaise ont une liaison et si Draco va se reveiller.  
(Ou dans les chapitres suivants quoi, je ne vais pas gacher mon suspens trop vite :p)

A bientot.


	4. Prises de risques

**There and Back Again, an heir's holiday**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Et non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, elle est juste un peu ralentie au gré de l'inspiration.  
Voila donc un chapitre plus long que le précédent et mélodramatique à souhait. Promis le prochain sera un peu plus amusant.  
Mais pas beaucoup plus non plus, cette fic est quand même classée en "drama". :p

Merci à vous de continuer à lire. :)

* * *

...

**Chapitre 4**

**Prises de risques.  
**

...

**Hermione**

Zabini était entré dans la pièce et avait attrapé Ron par l'avant de son pull, le plaquant brutalement contre le mur. Il cracha, d'une voix vibrante de colère :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez osé faire à Draco ? Réponds, Weasley, avant que je te refasse le portrait !

Je me précipitai vers eux, suivi d'Harry. Blaise étranglait à moitié Ron, mais le Gryffondor parvint quand même à grogner :

- Lâche moi, on n'a pas touché à ton pote !

- Zabini, laisse le tranquille, c'est la vérité.

Le Serpentard lâcha le roux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, fixant Harry et Ron tour à tour, d'un regard furieux. Ça devait être la première fois que je le voyais sans sourire sur le visage.

- Mais bien sur ! Et donc, c'est absolument normal, ou simplement le fruit du hasard, s'il pleure, recroquevillé dans son lit comme un gamin, et si ça empire des qu'on essaie de le calmer ? Alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Bande de tordus, vous lui avez fait quoi ?

Je m'interposai, essayant de calmer la situation.

- Ils n'ont rien fait, il semblerait juste que l'état de Draco ai évolué. Ça n'est pas totalement surprenant, il y avait des chances que ça arrive d'après les deux livres de psychiatrie magique de l'école. Il n'est plus totalement enfermé dans sa bulle. A présent, certain stimuli le font réagir. Il commence à être à nouveau conscient de certaines choses, comme la présence des gens à proximité de lui.

Zabini me regardait, l'air sceptique.

- Alors c'est une bonne chose ? Il guérit ?

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Il est possible qu'il... reste bloqué à ce stade.

- Mais... On ne peut rien y faire ? Ces livres ne disaient rien d'autre ? Et d'ailleurs, j'ai fouillé toute la bibliothèque sans rien voir qui puisse aider Draco, comment les as tu trouvés ?

- Ils n'étaient pas à la bibliothèque mais à l'infirmerie, j'ai convaincu Pomfresh de me laisser les lire. Et non, ils ne disaient pas grand chose d'autre. Juste d'essayer de ne pas faire peur au malade, le laisser tranquille si on ne peut pas le calmer.

- D'accord... Mais c'est dur de le voir comme ça sans pouvoir rien faire. Pansy est au bord de la crise de nerf.

Je me retournai et regardai Harry, qui avait baissé la tête et fixait ses chaussures d'un air nerveux. Je sentais bien qu'il évitait consciemment mon regard. Ok ok, alors je ne parlerais pas de ton pouvoir sur Draco.  
Je ramenai mon attention vers Zabini.

- Il finira bien par s'endormir, je suppose...

Le Serpentard serra les dents et se remit à afficher son habituel sourire distant.

- Oui, ça va aller. Et sinon, on trouvera une solution.

Je lui souris, chaleureusement, pour essayer de le rassurer, et il sortit, après nous avoir salué de la tête.  
Nous retournâmes nous asseoir en silence.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle de ça.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un devoir à finir, et je croyais que tu voulais aller dormir.

Je soupirai. Il était vraiment trop buté.  
Je partis me coucher, mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

...

**Severus Rogue**

Il était 10h et le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal allait commencer.

J'entrais par la porte du fond de la salle.  
La vingtaine d'élèves me tournaient le dos. Serpentards et Gryffondors, plus ou moins mélangés.

Voir les Gryffondors m'énervait. Albus se débrouillait toujours pour leur mettre un maximum de cours en commun avec ceux de ma maison, en dépit de mon avis sur le sujet :  
Les Serpentards auraient été mieux avec les Serdaigles, et nous aurions pu avancer plus vite, sans esprits lents pour retarder la classe.  
Mais cette mixité semblait amuser le directeur, alors je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

J'avançais à grands pas vers le tableau.  
Nous avions beaucoup de travail, et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Silence, le cours a commencé. Faites passer vos devoirs jusqu'au premier rang et ouvrez votre livre page 254.

Je me retournais pour leur faire face.  
Ils obéissaient tous sans un mot. Bien.

Mon regard fut attiré par Draco. J'avais à nouveau cette impression étrange. Quelque chose clochait, ça ne pouvait pas être réellement mon filleul assis là.  
Il dut sentir que je l'examinai et releva la tête vers moi. Mais nos regards ne se croisèrent pas assez longtemps pour que je puisse connaître ses pensées.  
Cette situation m'exaspérait. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal mais j'étais incapable de savoir précisément quoi. Tout ce que je savais c'est que Draco était au centre et que Blaise et Pansy trempaient eux aussi là-dedans.  
Quelle idiotie avaient-ils encore fait tous les trois ?  
Je ne mettrais sûrement pas bien longtemps à le découvrir, mais pour l'instant, j'avais un cours à donner.

Je commençais à parler des différents maléfices de manipulation et des moyens de les contrer.  
Un sujet intéressant, même s'il restait assez méconnu et souvent sous-estimé par les personnes un peu simples. D'ailleurs, comme pour appuyer mon opinion, quelques Gryffondors semblaient s'être assoupis.

- Monsieur Londubat ! Pouvez vous me citer les différences entre l'Occlumencie, la résistance au sortilège de l'Imperium et le contre-sort Animundus ?

Le plus drôle était sans aucun doute de voir ses yeux aller de son livre, au tableau puis au plafond pour revenir à son livre et ainsi de suite, dans un état de panique totale. Et oui, tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter. Un élève dans ton genre devrait redoubler d'efforts pour rester au niveau, mais non, tu te crois au dessus de ça, et tu préfères dormir.

Je secouais la tête avec agacement. Son front s'était mis à briller et il essayait de chercher la réponse auprès de ses amis. Pitoyable.

- Quelqu'un d'autre, qui serait resté éveillé, pourrait répondre ?

Granger leva la main, évidemment, et je l'ignorais, évidemment. Depuis le temps, elle aurait pu comprendre que ça n'avait d'intérêt pour personne de l'entendre réciter une réponse, apprise par cœur, de son ton pédant.

Si j'interrogeais les élèves, c'était pour forcer ces fainéants à réfléchir et travailler plus sérieusement. L'interroger elle, ça aurait été comme leur dire "elle, elle sait toujours et je l'interroge, donc vous êtes à l'abri du ridicule, vous pouvez vous reposer sur elle et ne pas travailler". Ce qui était simplement hors de question.

Je suis un professeur et je suis là pour essayer d'enseigner, alors ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser vous complaire dans votre bêtise crasse.

- Personne ne sait ?

Elle agitait bêtement sa main, mais j'avais trouvé qui interroger, bien sur.

- Monsieur Malfoy, qu'en pensez vous ?

Si c'était réellement lui, et pas un imposteur, comme je commençais à le penser, il saurait répondre. Depuis son enfance, son père l'entraînait à résister à la Legilimencie, l'Imperium et les sorts d'illusion et de manipulation de l'esprit. Il connaissait par cœur ces différentes techniques.

Le Serpentard avait l'air de se concentrer. Je ne le lâchai pas des yeux.  
Il détourna les siens, ouvrit et referma la bouche, et remit ses cheveux en place. Il ne savait pas, c'était clair.  
Mes doutes devenaient de plus en plus forts, cette personne n'était pas Draco, j'en étais persuadé.  
Mais, subitement, il eut comme un sursaut et il changea de position avant de me regarder.

- Ces trois sortes de techniques sont diamétralement opposées. Bien sur, elles sont toutes du domaine de la protection et du renforcement de l'esprit, mais c'est leur seul point commun.  
La résistance à l'Imperium demande avant tout une grande force de volonté, il faut arriver à passer au dessus de celle de l'attaquant.  
L'Occlumencie, en revanche, requiert de pouvoir vider son esprit et faire une paix absolue en soi. Ça n'est pas tant bloquer l'intrusion qui est important, mais plutôt pouvoir mettre hors de portée de l'intrus les pensées que l'on veut garder, sans qu'il se rende compte qu'on lui cache des choses.  
Et enfin, le sort Animundus agit au niveau de nos perceptions, et des messages venant de nos cinq sens. Pour le réussir, il faut être capable d'oublier toutes les sensations pour nettoyer, en quelque sorte, son esprit, avant de faire barrière à l'illusion pour voir à nouveau la réalité au delà.

... C'était impossible. Deux minutes plus tôt, il se comportait comme Londubat, et d'un coup il connaissait exactement la réponse.

...

**Harry**

Whoa. Malfoy s'en était bien sorti. Enfin, Blaise ou Pansy.  
Je me demandais comment ils savaient tout ça.  
Je me penchais vers Hermione.

- Blaise et Pansy sont épatants. Celui qui contrôle Draco a réussi à s'en sortir parfaitement, j'ignorais qu'ils étaient aussi doués.

Elle me regarda avec un mince sourire fier.

- Merci.

...  
Non.  
Non non non...  
Hermione, dis moi que ça n'est pas vrai. Tu n'as pas pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

- S'il te plaît, dis moi que c'était Blaise.

- Ça n'était pas lui.

- Alors Pansy ? Je t'en supplie. Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.

Elle avait l'air légèrement coupable à présent mais se reprit vite et affirma avec détermination :

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

J'aperçus sa baguette sous son bureau. Fermement pointée vers les Serpentards.  
Je ne l'avais même pas vu la sortir.

Blaise se retourna vers elle et il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, comme avec... respect.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi douée ? Pourquoi avait-elle réussi à lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable ? Maintenant elle aussi risquait la perpétuité à Azkaban.  
Et tout ça pour Malfoy. Même dans son état, il continuait à nous pourrir la vie.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Ron mais il regardait Rogue et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que c'était à présent notre amie qui contrôlait le Serpentard.

Rogue qui d'ailleurs plissait ses yeux soupçonneux en observant Draco sans un mot. Il balaya la classe du regard et ses yeux ralentirent sur Hermione qui venait de baisser la main en soupirant.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son filleul.

- Exactement, Monsieur Malfoy, 10 points pour Serpentard. Et 10 de moins pour Gryffondor, peut-être que cela aidera Monsieur Londubat à garder les yeux, et surtout les oreilles, ouverts.

Je me tournais vers Neville, il affichait un air désolé. Je lui souris, entre victimes préférées de Rogue, on se comprend.

Je me remis à prendre des notes. Mais penché sur ma feuille, je voyais Hermione dans mon champ de vision, elle écrivait d'une main tout en gardant l'autre cachée sous sa table.  
Elle était vraiment inconsciente de prendre tant de risques.  
Si elle, la prudente de notre trio, commençait à faire ce genre de trucs, on était mal.  
Je chuchotais.

- Hermione, il va falloir qu'on parle...

- Ça c'est sur. Mais pas maintenant, à midi.

Elle me jeta un regard indéchiffrable et se remit à écrire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça ? Pourquoi prendre tant de risques pour Draco ?  
Se pouvait-il qu'elle et lui... ?

Non ! Quelle horreur... Et pourtant ça expliquait tellement de choses...

Je me tournai vers Ron mais il écrivait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Si ça se trouvait, il ne savait même pas qu'Hermione était secrètement amoureuse de Draco. Ça lui ferai un choc quand il l'apprendrait.  
Est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Était-ce mon rôle en tant qu'ami ? Ou peut-être qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elle lui en parle elle-même.  
Remarque, Hermione est une fille bien, honnête et droite, et elle sait qu'il a un faible pour elle. Elle a du mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

J'émergeai de mes pensées pour voir le regard furieux de Rogue braqué sur moi. Oups, il avait l'air de chercher une victime sur qui passer sa colère.  
Je baissai la tête vers mes feuilles et je me remis à écrire.

...

**Hermione**

Midi arriva.

J'avais passé la matinée à réfléchir à tout ça, à ce que je faisais et à la situation actuelle, et j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester simple spectatrice d'un drame qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

J'avalai mon repas sans même faire attention à ce qui se trouvait dans mon assiette et, sitôt fini, je fis signe à Harry de me suivre. Il n'avait presque pas touché à sa nourriture mais il se leva sans attendre, l'air sombre.

Ron était en grande discussion avec Seamus à propos d'une nouvelle attrapeuse dans je-ne-sais-quelle équipe de Quidditch, et il ne remarqua pas notre départ.

Nous montâmes à l'étage et je l'entraînais dans un couloir désert. Il prit aussitôt la parole, il avait du ruminer ça durant toute la fin du cours de DCFM et le repas.

- Hermione, tu es devenue folle ou quoi ? Tu sais ce que tu risques pourtant ! Je pensais que tu étais une fille intelligente ! Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu as vraiment envie de finir à Azkaban ? Tu es prête à tout perdre pour un serpentard ? Ses problèmes ne nous concernent pas ! Tu me disais que je devais arrêter de vouloir toujours à tout prix sauver les autres, et maintenant regarde toi !

Il n'avait pas totalement tord, j'en étais bien consciente, mais pour l'instant je m'en fichais.

- Et tu aurais fais quoi toi ? Tu es prêt à laisser mourir Malfoy alors qu'il n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire ?

- Les autres sont là pour s'occuper de lui.

Il commençait à m'exaspérer.

- Ouvre les yeux Harry ! Ils ont besoin de notre aide. Il ne peuvent pas s'en sortir seuls. Draco a le même niveau que moi en cours, je suis la seule qui puisse lui faire prononcer les bonnes réponses, et tu le sais bien ! Et tu sais aussi que toi tu peux l'aider plus qu'aucun de nous. Tu as vu le pouvoir que tu as.

- C'était juste un hasard. Il est fou, il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était moi. Je ne peux pas l'aider, et toi non plus. Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est la perpétuité à Azkaban pour usage de Sortilège Impardonnable. Il est devenu fou et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Je trouve ça incroyable que tu ne comprennes pas ça et que tu prennes tant de risques pour lui.

- Et moi ce que je trouve incroyable c'est que tu puisses refuser totalement de l'aider, Harry... Je ne peux pas croire que tu parles comme ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Une voix glaciale s'éleva juste derrière nous, nous faisant sursauter.

- J'ai moi aussi un peu de mal à croire à vos paroles, Monsieur Potter.

Pétrifiés d'horreur, nous nous retournâmes pour faire face à l'intrus, mais nous savions déjà que Rogue venait d'entendre la totalité de notre conversation.  
Il nous regardait sans aucune émotion apparente, je frissonnai.  
En seulement quelques secondes, nous venions de détruire la vie de toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette affaire.  
Ron pourrait peut-être s'en sortir, personne ne savait qu'il était mêlé à tout ça. Mais Pansy, Blaise et moi avions utilisé l'Imperium, et Harry serait accusé de complicité. Et Draco allait mourir. A cause de nous.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, ma gorge était nouée.  
Comment avions nous pu être aussi stupides... Un simple sort aurait suffit pour rendre notre conversation inaudible pour tout autre que nous. Un bête sort basique et cinq vies auraient été sauvées.

- Et bien, et bien, vous êtes nettement moins bavards d'un seul coup. Suivez moi, Potter, Granger, nous allons rendre une petite visite à vos amis serpentards.

L'envie de partir en courant dans la direction opposée était forte, mais je savais que malheureusement, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose. Et puis surtout, mes jambes semblaient en coton et refusaient de bouger.

La main d'Harry se posa sur mon épaule et je relevai la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air dévasté, il murmura.

- C'est ma faute... Je suis désolé...

- Non, je n'ai pas pensé non plus à être plus discrète...

Il resserra un peu ses doigts sur mon épaule et nous nous mîmes à suivre la sinistre silhouette de Rogue.

...

**Pansy**

Draco avait la chair de poule.  
Je remontais un peu la couverture sur sa poitrine. Il eut un mouvement de recul, de panique, et se tourna sur le coté.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mais Pansy Parkinson ne pleure pas.

J'aurais voulu que Blaise soit là, pour une fois.  
Mais il dormait, dans le dortoir des garçons, avant qu'il soit l'heure de retourner en cours. La matinée avait été très fatiguante pour lui.  
Maintenir Draco sous Imperium était devenu encore plus dur maintenant qu'il réagissait à nouveau. C'était épuisant, nous le sentions lutter contre notre emprise. Nous ressentions sa peur, sa panique, sa souffrance.

Et nous n'étions pas préparés à ça.

Tout était tellement sombre dans l'esprit de Draco, aussitôt que nous prenions le contrôle de son corps, son désespoir s'infiltrait en nous. Toute cette noirceur passait goutte à goutte dans nos veines.  
Et le pire était peut-être que même en partageant la douleur présente en lui, je sentais qu'il n'allait pas mieux, et que l'angoisse ne diminuait pas.

J'aurais tellement aimé l'aider, le consoler. Mais je ne pouvais que sentir ses sanglots et les retenir en lui. Le faire bouger et sourire, de force. Le ligoter et le manipuler. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il soit déjà prisonnier dans son esprit, mais qu'il fallait en plus qu'on lui rajoute une dose de violence en forçant son corps.

Je me détestais pour ça.  
Mais je savais que le laisser tranquille signifiait signer son arrêt de mort.

Il regardait toujours dans le vide, frissonnant parfois, gémissant doucement.  
Je tendis la main pour effleurer sa joue. Avant même de l'avoir touché, il se recroquevilla, comme si le contact allait le brûler.  
Je n'insistai pas. Pansy Parkinson ne pleure pas, alors pourquoi ma vision devenait trouble, et pourquoi des larmes tombaient sur mes genoux ?

J'essuyais mes joues avec colère.  
Je le regardais. Sans croiser son regard gris, bien sur. Il était tellement parfait. Comme il avait toujours été.  
Je me détestais d'être si faible, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.  
Je chuchotai.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, je suppose. Tu le sais depuis qu'on est petits. Sûrement depuis avant même que je m'en rende compte moi-même. Et tu sais que jamais je ne te ferais de mal.

Je me penchai un peu plus vers le blond immobile. Depuis la veille, son beau visage n'était plus le masque hautain ou totalement impassible auquel j'étais habituée. Ses sentiments s'y lisaient désormais si facilement...

Enfin, son seul sentiment, plutôt.

L'angoisse.

Je la sentais dans ses sourcils légèrement froncés, dans son regard perdu et ses cils mouillés de larmes. Je la voyais dans les traces humides sur la peau douce de ses joues, dans ses lèvres un peu trop serrées. Et surtout, je l'entendais à sa respiration irrégulière, un peu haletante, et à ses gémissements, presque inaudibles pour une oreille peu attentive.

- Je suis là, Draco, et je t'aime. On fait ça pour ton bien, crois-moi.

Il se raidit, et se remit à se balancer lentement.  
Je ne savais pas trop s'il comprenait mes paroles ou s'il réagissait seulement à ma présence et ma voix.  
Dans tous les cas, ça faisait mal. Très mal.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Draco ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour perdre ta confiance ?

Seul le silence me répondit. Je laissais tomber ma tête dans mes mains.  
Pansy Parkinson ne pleure pas.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
Blaise surement.

Je me levai et jetai un coup d'œil à mon image dans le miroir. J'avais une tête affreuse, mes cheveux étaient mal coiffés, mes yeux rouges et cernés.  
Je me lançai un sort de rafraîchissement et la rougeur s'atténua un peu. Un petit sortilège d'anti-cerne et j'eus presque l'air normal.  
Je réfléchissais à quel sort de coiffure utiliser, juste un sort de lissage ou plutôt quelque chose d'un peu plus élaboré ou peut-être un sort de brillance pour me donner l'air en forme, quand des coups furent à nouveau frappés à la porte.

- Draco, ouvre cette porte !

... Par Merlin, la voix de Rogue !  
Je n'étais pas prête pour un nouvel Imperium. Il m'aurait fallu quelques minutes de concentration et je ne les avais pas.  
Je regardais autour de moi, en proie à la panique la plus totale.  
Heureusement, j'étais la meilleure pour l'improvisation et une idée avait commençait à germer dans mon esprit.

Je me précipitai vers Draco et remontai la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Dans le même mouvement, je me jetai dans la salle de bain et attrapait son peignoir, je me débarrassai de ma robe de sorcière encore plus vite que Millicent (et pourtant aucun Serpentard ne niera qu'elle se déshabille à la vitesse d'un Nimbus 2000) et je nouais autour de moi le peignoir.

En repassant devant le miroir, je me félicitais de ne pas m'être recoiffée, et j'ébouriffai encore un peu plus mes cheveux.  
J'entrouvris enfin la porte, et demandai de ma voix la plus désagréable :

- Je peux vous aider ?

...

A suivre...

* * *

Hop.  
J'espere que ça vous a plu.

Vont-ils s'en sortir ? Rogue serait-il capable de tuer Pansy de colère ? Harry va t-il livrer Draco à Voldemort en échange d'une remise de peine pour Hermione ? Quel sera le repas de ce soir et le mangeront-ils à Azkaban ? Hermione est-elle reellement amoureuse de Draco ? Les filles preferent les blonds ?

Tant de questions qui trouveront peut-être une réponse dans le prochain épisode.

A bientot. :)


End file.
